<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Don't Kink Shame In this Dojo by merv606</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478489">We Don't Kink Shame In this Dojo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/merv606/pseuds/merv606'>merv606</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding Kink, Kink Discovery, M/M, under negotiated kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/merv606/pseuds/merv606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt:<br/>Johnny drives Daniel wild in bed when he tells Daniel how badly he wants to breed him, how beautiful he’ll look when he’s carrying his child, how plump and sensitive his chest will be when it’s full of milk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Don't Kink Shame In this Dojo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You know those times, when you have to admit to yourself, that you are going to special hell.</p>
<p>This .......... this is not that day, but we're getting close. </p>
<p>Picked this prompt because I had no clue how to write it so figured i'd see if I could. Try something new. I know it's not everyone's cup of tea. </p>
<p>If this is your thing let me know if i'm off base. We don't kink shame in this dojo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Full Prompt:<br/>CK: Johnny/Daniel or Silver/Daniel, breeding/impregnation kink</p>
<p>Johnny or Silver drives Daniel wild in bed when he tells Daniel how badly he wants to breed him, how beautiful he’ll look when he’s carrying his child, how plump and sensitive his chest will be when it’s full of milk.</p>
<p>Up to you if this is abo or if they are just super kinky.</p>
<p>Adult lawrusso or adult Daniel and Silver.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thing was, it all started as an accident.</p>
<p>It was the first time they fucked bare - Daniel asking Johnny one night if he wanted to forgo the condom, he was curious what it would feel like.<br/>
</p>
<p>They’d been together for a few months and both tests had come back negative, Daniel joking that Johnny couldn’t get him pregnant after all, and the idea took hold in Johnny’s brain and just would not let go.</p>
<p>It didn't help that when Johnny pushed inside to that searing heat, felt every pulse of Daniel’s velvet softness on his cock, he was reminded of the only other time he had fucked someone bare - Shannon, and how Robbie had come out from it.<br/>
</p>
<p>So, it was in his head one second and out of his mouth the other before he could even think about it.<br/>
</p>
<p>"You like that? Being fucked raw? Having me come inside you? Knock you up?"<br/>
</p>
<p>And Daniel had come, sudden, surprised and shaking. Johnny quickly followed suit, the pressure of Daniel's body clamping down too much.<br/>
</p>
<p>He had collapsed against Daniel’s back, hips twitching in an attempt to get every last drop inside as Daniel panted into the mattress.<br/>
</p>
<p>Johnny realized belatedly, as he pulled out, that Daniel had come without a hand on his cock. </p>
<p>They don’t speak of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's weeks later before it happens again.<br/>
</p>
<p>Daniel's kneeling on the couch, arms braced on the back, ass out for Johnny.<br/>
</p>
<p>His head hangs forward, whimpering on every hard, heavy thrust in. They've been going at it awhile.<br/>
</p>
<p>Johnny doesn't know what it is. It's not that Daniel's ass doesn't feel amazing - it does - but there's something he needs, he just can't put his finger on it.<br/>
</p>
<p>Then.<br/>
</p>
<p>”Can you feel how deep I am sweetheart?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Daniel whispers, voice unsteady.<br/>
</p>
<p>“You're always so wet and warm for me. So sweet for me once I’ve got my cock in you.”</p>
<p>Daniel tenses, Johnny can feel it on his dick, almost like he can sense what’s coming next.</p>
<p>”Let me come in you. Get it nice and messy. Get you full. Put our baby in you.”<br/>
</p>
<p>"Oh God Johnny," and it sounds painful, almost like it's being forced out of him.<br/>
</p>
<p>"Hmmm? Going to let me give you want you need? What your body wants?! That’s why you spread your legs for me isn’t it?!"<br/>
</p>
<p>Daniel makes a sound Johnny has never quite heard before, but definitely wants to hear again.<br/>
</p>
<p>Then, it's like a dam breaks, and words flow out of Johnny like raging water, ready to consume them both.<br/>
</p>
<p>"Do you know how fucking gorgeous you’d look - few months in - the bump would be so small but, it would be noticeable right away on you, you're so small yourself," and Johnny gently places his hand on Daniel's belly, where it would curve and swell.<br/>
</p>
<p>"Maybe, fuck," Johnny says as he screws in with more force than before, "maybe I’d never let that stomach be flat again."<br/>
</p>
<p>The only sound competing with the filth pouring out of Johnny's mouth is the sound of skin on skin as Daniel works his hips back, more frantic now than he was before Johnny started talking, content before to take what Johnny had been giving him.<br/>
</p>
<p>"Always keep you full. So full. Of my cock. My cum. Your cunt swollen with it."<br/>
</p>
<p>Little hitches of breath are coming out of Daniel like he's gasping.<br/>
</p>
<p>"They’re so sensitive now," and he trails his hand up Daniel's chest to rub a nipple, feeling it grow hard under his touch.<br/>
</p>
<p>"Jesus, Johnny,” Daniel slurs out in a guttural groan.<br/>
</p>
<p>"Now, imagine how they’d feel. So full with milk to feed the baby I put inside you."<br/>
</p>
<p>"Oh God," Daniel wails, hand flying to fist his neglected cock, hips still working to fuck himself back on Johnny's cock, buried so deep in his ass he doesn't know where he ends and Johnny begins. The force of Johnny's hips as they snap into him causing Daniel to fall forward, his other arm bracing himself on the back of the couch as Johnny starts pistoning his hips.<br/>
</p>
<p>"Yeah," Johnny says, emboldened now by the reaction it's pulling from Daniel. "Want my babies inside you!?"<br/>
</p>
<p>"Yes please," Daniel shouts, finally cracking, "give it to me," as Johnny unloads himself deep inside.<br/>
</p>
<p>They still don't talk about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until they do.</p>
<p>They're on the bed, Johnny on top of Daniel, his hands pinned above his head in Johnny's strong grip.</p>
<p>"You want it inside you? My cock? You had it this morning. Wasn’t enough?"<br/>
</p>
<p>"No," Daniel practically whines, "you didn't come in me. Want it inside me."<br/>
</p>
<p>"Of course you do. My little cum slut." </p>
<p>Daniel squeezes his eyes shut, bucking up against the hard wall of Johnny's larger body.</p>
<p>"You need it don't you?"</p>
<p>"Yes," he mewls.</p>
<p>"You're not going to be happy until you take a load that gets you pregnant? Is that why you don't like it when I pull out? Why you wanted no condoms in the first place?!”<br/>
</p>
<p>Daniel's eyes fly open but he won't meet Johnny's, and Johnny realizes this is the first time they've done this particular thing, because he doesn't know what else to call it really,  face to face.<br/>
</p>
<p>"What's wrong?"<br/>
</p>
<p>"You don't," he starts, and Johnny doesn't think he's ever heard Daniel's voice that small. "You don't have to do it for my benefit you know."<br/>
</p>
<p>Johnny is floored. He can't believe Daniel thinks that. He had thought, given how hard he had come in Daniel the previous times, that it would have been apparent just how much he loved it too.<br/>
</p>
<p>But, Johnny has never been good with words, so he squeezes Daniel's wrists tighter and grinds down, so Daniel can feel how hard Johnny is just thinking about it, asking breathless, "feel that?"<br/>
</p>
<p>"You like it?" Daniel says, surprise colouring his question, those beautiful eyes already so big are impossibly wide now as they lock onto Johnny's, blue meeting brown.<br/>
</p>
<p>"I fucking love it," Johnny groans, honest. "I imagine, God, you have no idea. Fucking you until you beg me to stop because it's too much inside of you. Fucking you until you're so full it just drips out, nonstop. Fucking you until you’re bloated with it." Johnny stops, he has to take a breath.<br/>
</p>
<p>He reaches down with one large hand to caress Daniel's stomach, which quivers under his palm. He rubs gentle circles until Daniel shudders.<br/>
</p>
<p>"I think about breeding you," he says, quiet, looking right at Daniel.</p>
<p>Daniel keens, arching up sharply.</p>
<p>"Do you like it?" Johnny asks, and although he knows the answer, it's best for everyone to lay their cards on the table to make sure they're on the same page. No more misunderstandings.<br/>
</p>
<p>"Yes," Daniel answers back, just as quiet, like it's a secret he's had forever and is finally giving it power by letting it out.<br/>
</p>
<p>"So," Johnny says, "going to let me inside now? Open up those long legs? It's such a pretty little invitation. Going to let me come in you? Cause if I do, you know that’ll mean I put our baby inside you."<br/>
</p>
<p>And doing it like this has its advantages because it allows Johnny to see the flush of arousal high on Daniel's cheeks and the dazed look in his eyes.<br/>
</p>
<p>Johnny reluctantly gets off him and kneels up so he's up looking down at Daniel who remains on his back. He spreads his legs before holding them back at the knees, as open for Johnny as possible, looking him straight in the face.<br/>
</p>
<p>"Yeah, spread those legs for me. Show me that hole."<br/>
</p>
<p>Daniel head drops back to the mattress.<br/>
</p>
<p>"Get comfy. I'm not pulling out until I know you're knocked up."<br/>
</p>
<p>Johnny can see Daniel's hole clench at his words.<br/>
</p>
<p>Yeah, it’s going to be a long night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>